


Роза пустыни

by chasing_kites



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Desert, Desert Rose - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Gifts, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Het, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tenderness, Trust Issues, UST, Unsaid feelings, Written before TROS, makereylogreatagain, non-TROS postcanon, normal EPIX postcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_kites/pseuds/chasing_kites
Summary: #makereylogreatagain | Рей хотела возвратиться на Джакку в одиночестве.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Роза пустыни

**Author's Note:**

> Спекуляции на тему гипотетических событий пост-ТРОСа, где авторские фаноны пляшут канкан о юсте и недосказанном. Написано для флэшмобной движухи #makereylogreatagain, ибо нужно больше пайнинга [не всегда осознанного] и стенаний по оному🌚
> 
> Собственно, роза пустыни, смотрите, какая ми-ми-мишная: https://gems-and-jewels.ru/wp-content/uploads/Roza-pustyni-foto.jpg  
> И да, конечно же наш саунд сегодня баян, нно как можно не: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3lWwBslWqg

— Тогда я полечу одна!  
«Мы ещё вернёмся к этому разговору», — читает Рей во взгляде Бена — Кайло. Он прямым текстом сказал ей тогда, что не возвратится ни к прежнему имени, ни к фамилии. С прошлым должно быть покончено, но почему-то именно что порвать с ним не выходит ни у него, ни у неё. Зато так просто рассориться из-за имён — это у них раз за разом получается с неизменной страстью.

«Я прилечу к тебе позже», — хочет услышать от него Рей, но для Кайло не существует полутонов и полумер. Либо они вместе — либо они порознь.

Категоричность её слов действует на Кайло безошибочно, как и всегда. Стоит только отказать ему, отказаться от его помощи, участия в его планах — и он у Рей в руках, хотя сам никогда этого и не признает, конечно же.

Но глаза его тотчас же загораются, живой огонь в тёмной глубине мерцает и манит, Кайло вскакивает со своего места и уже хочет остановить её, хочет приказывать, как он привык за все эти годы: «Никуда ты одна не полетишь».

Вот только Рей не слушала его приказов прежде и потому не собирается начинать. Это её решение и её бремя. Кайло бесится, меряет огромными своими шагами ангар, начинает грызть губы, а вот на это смотреть уже откровенно опасно, поэтому Рей отворачивается, пока он ненароком не переубедил её остаться. Они ведь потом оба пожалеют о случившемся, Рей уверена в этом и потому уходит к кораблю, не оборачиваясь.

Конечно же, он следует за ней, пусть и с видом независимым и в высшей степени самостоятельным. Это был его выбор, нечего и пытаться заговаривать с ним о решениях, соглашениях или, Сила упаси, компромиссах. Кайло Рен отрицает само их существование в его картине мира, и неосторожным словом можно вызвать бурю.

Одно время Рей упивалась этим — лёгкостью вызова шторма, в который превращается Кайло Рен, когда не получает того, чего хочет. Потом она уже слишком поздно осознала, что они оба стали зависимы от этой игры — бесить и беситься, когда торчащие наружу иглы крайне остро топорщатся, больно ранят, не дают покоя, но и не снимаются с кожи, крепко приросшие к ней.

Она бы действительно полетела на Джакку одна — слишком со многим ей необходимо было прийти ко внутреннему соглашению, вновь обрести шаткий баланс на осколках собственной жизни, чтобы суметь хотя бы медленно, но двигаться дальше.

Кайло однажды многословно и зычно обвинял её в недоверии — иначе ведь ей бы наверняка хватило одних только его слов о её прошлом и родителях-алкоголиках! Да и какие вообще у неё могут быть причины не доверять ему? В самом-то деле.

Рей выросла на Джакку, где доверие чаще всего заканчивалось смертью доверившегося. Подозрительность просачивалась в кровь вместе с песком, липкая и гадко холодящая даже под самым палящим солнцем. А теперь он просит её верить ему во всём, безоговорочно и безоглядно. Да, он спас её — а она спасла его — но можно ли парой фраз, после всего произошедшего, вот так запросто поменять правила игры?

Нет, Рей должна убедиться во всём самостоятельно, как делала всю свою жизнь. И если Кайло хочет наблюдать за её поисками — что ж, она его не прогоняет. В этом позволении — странном молчаливом разрешении просто быть — рядом — скользит опасное и невысказанное, тугими скользкими кольцами сжимает сердце и точно утащит на глубину, как только зазеваешься. Поэтому Рей внимательно глядит в бездну и не отвлекается, чтобы не быть утащенной.

Если Кайло хочет быть рядом в этом невысказанном — пусть будет. Само его присутствие тоже опасно — горячо до ожогов, нервно, страшно, но жутко интересно. Космос на контрасте неприветливо холоден, и даже знакомое палящее пустынное солнце не приносит тепла и спокойствия — только яркость и глубокую, клокочущую ярость на них обоих. Каждый поступил по-своему, но стало ли хоть кому-то от этого — лучше?

Они в итоге летят вдвоём и вроде бы даже и вместе — хотя и не ясно, в каком же именно качестве. Издалека Джакку похожа на мерцающее море золота. Волны песка лениво перекатываются в вязком солнечном мареве как океанские валы, неспешные и смертоносные, если попадёшься под них и не успеешь увернуться вовремя.

Рей приземляет их где-то в глуши среди песков, чтобы не тревожить оставшихся обитателей Ниимы. Они уходят от корабля вдвоём, как сообщники, бок о бок, порою проваливаясь по щиколотку в тёплый мягкий песок.

Время от времени их ладони сталкиваются напряжёнными пальцами вроде бы случайно, и оба тотчас же отдёргивают руки, только бы ни в коем случае не соприкоснуться, потому что ладонь же горячая, жжётся, может ожечь ненароком…

А ожоги опасны, ведь ещё не затянулись прошлые раны, чтобы так очертя голову бросаться в полымя за следующими. Эти случайные прикосновения похожи на маленькие разряды силовых молний — и Рей поёживается от свежих, тянущих кровью воспоминаний.

Их встречает закат, малиновый и яркий, как тропический фрукт со сказочной и царственной Набу; закат кажется липким и вкусным настолько, что хочется протянуть руку и потрогать его, отщипнуть себе сочный кусочек — и тут же по пальцам наверняка потечёт ароматный и сладкий сок.

Повинуясь мимолётному желанию, Рей протягивает руку к горизонту, присматривается к ряби окрашенных в розовый песчаных волн, но вместо экзотического фрукта сталкивается ладонью с сухим, колючим жаром заходящего светила. Кайло внимательно следит за её движениями, но не задаёт вопросов. И правильно делает — так будет лучше для них обоих.

Рей хотела бы уйти в безжалостную и родную пустыню — да не уйти даже, убежать — в одиночестве, чтобы там пропасть для всей галактики, исчезнуть хоть на минутку, выкричать всё это из себя, выплакать, выпустить на песок — он всё стерпит, всё поймёт, всё забудет. И тогда ей, возможно, удастся освободиться от назойливых воспоминаний, которые теперь душат в объятьях, налетают пустынными бурями в голову, набиваются песком в лёгкие, колют и режут до надсадного кашля, не дают от себя так просто избавиться.

А теперь ещё Кайло наблюдает и тягостно, с пониманием дела молчит так, словно сам в сговоре с песчаными дюнами, такой же нечитаемый и подвижный, хотя и кажется, что он застыл не шевелясь.

Обман, иллюзия, старые ситхские трюки: мгновение он стоял рядом с Рей — и вот он уже за её спиной, ещё одно незаметное движение — и почти приобнимет её за плечи, удержит от падения на песок, отчаянного и немного безрассудного, ведь они победили всех демонов снаружи. Остались только демоны изнутри, и на песок хочется рухнуть скорее из упрямства, а Кайло снова запросто читает её мысли прежде, чем Рей сама додумает их до конца.

Но если Кайло её обнимет, то она сама рассыплется песком, — по неведомой причине Рей убеждена в этом чуть не до дрожи, и поэтому ей страшно. Так не должно быть, он не должен стоять за её спиной надёжный и недвижимый как скала — и молчать, хотя сам же прежде в схожей ситуации объяснял ей, кричал, убеждал, умолял сам чуть не падая на колени…

Поэтому Рей бежит от его близости прежде, чем Кайло протянет руку и совершит нечто непоправимое. Она бежит сломя голову, и ноги сами несут её по знакомой земле, прочь от Кайло и прочь от себя, не разбирая дорог — да и какие в пустыне дороги? Далёким, но настырным краешком сознания Рей вопреки всему надеется, что Кайло и на этот раз вновь побежит за ней.

Однако, даже не оборачиваясь, она чувствует, что Кайло остался стоять на месте. Рей ощущает его неподвижность одновременно и как часть себя, застывшую не то чтобы пережить внезапно нахлынувшую боль, не то в раздумьях, — но также и как часть окружающего ландшафта, предвечную целостность, силу и неподвижность; чуждое в остром ветре и быстром солнце чувство уверенности.

От него отчего-то тоже делается не по себе — это её безграничная пустыня, её неприветливый дом, её злая уверенность, так почему же?.. Мысли жалят ядовитыми змеями, подсовывают один ответ больнее другого, домыслы режут световыми мечами — непременно красными, оставляют саднящие нарывы там, где всё было ясно, спокойно и уже решено.

***

Рей до темноты бродит неприкаянной тенью среди дюн, ложится на ещё тёплый песок и слушает его перешёптывания — едва улавливаемые перестукивания песчинок и глубокое, не видное мелким живым существам вроде людей перекатывание песчаных валов под самым сердцем планеты, валов огромных как стаи звёздных разрушителей.

Джакку будто шепчет о чём-то вне времени, древнем и могучем, но Рей не может разобрать слов, только понимает внезапно остро и больно, что она чужая здесь — в этом разговоре камней и ветра, в песнях песка, мерцающего в ярком свете звёзд, что был и её светом с детства, — так когда же она успела стать всему этому столь чужой?

Рей лежит спиной на остывающем песке и пытается считать звёзды. Привычные созвездия кажутся незнакомыми, мерцают и перепрыгивают на небосводе с места на место, словно дразня её. Будто бы кто-то управляет звёздами, сдвигает их с орбит и перебрасывает небрежно, точно лёгкие камешки.

Впрочем, он ведь и впрямь мог бы, — отвлечённая мысль подкрадывается к Рей незваной и коварной гостьей. Чего ещё он мог сделать, но не сделал? — а вот дальше раздумывать уже не так уж и ловко.

Гораздо проще стиснуть зубы и с зажжённым мечом наперевес ринуться в самую гущу боя, не оглядываясь и не щадя себя, кричать, рычать и неистовствовать — а не лежать под звёздами, закапываясь, как в песок, в невозможность убежать от самой себя.

Не сводя глаз с чёрного покрывала неба, силясь отыскать в нём ответы, пусть даже написанные незнакомым и забытым языком, Рей пальцами нащупывает в песке среди неровных мелких камней смутно знакомые острые формы. Видимо, сильным дневным ветром с дюны сдуло верхний слой песка и вынесло её на поверхность — маленькую каменную розу пустыни, не больше ладони, странно мерцающую в неровном звёздном свете.

Рей жадно всматривается в сказочные кристаллы гипса, которые выглядят будто закованные в камень звёздные разрушители, многократно уменьшенные и вросшие за годы один в другой, такие удивительные среди пустоты и отсутствия любых внятных форм, в вечном незримом движении песка и всей планеты.

Когда-то очень давно Рей верила, что эти кристаллы на самом деле не менее полезны в хозяйстве, чем, скажем, кайбер-кристаллы для световых мечей. Она аккуратно собирала их в группы, фантазировала, как обменяет на хорошие пайки, — а потом Платт разбил вдребезги все её наивные детские надежды и оставил без еды на день: на Джакку полно камней, но никакие их причудливые формы не заменят пригодных деталей от звёздного разрушителя.

Местные обитатели находили для роз пустыни надуманную ценность в обычаях, связанных с семьёй, любовью и привязанностями — словом, со всем тем, чего Рей была лишена, а значит, ей они были без толку. Циничное и ясное послание, с ходу понятное даже сироте: камни — не еда и не товар, но голодная смерть. А потому они не нужны.

Зачем же они такие красивые, ровные и удивительные? Рей перестала обращать на них внимание с тех самых пор, когда Платт скинул с прилавка столь тщательно собранные ею розы, и они рухнули в пыль, и она ушла тогда прочь плачущая и голодная, потому что надеялась, и не ожидала, и ещё столько всяческих «не»…

А теперь маленькая роза из причудливо сросшихся гипсовых кристаллов лежит холодным и тяжёлым, но невероятно изящным цветком у неё в руке, и Рей думает вдруг: а отчего бы и нет? Почему бы не повторить детский опыт? Пусть это будет снова больно и обидно — но тогда она, возможно, по крайней мере перестанет подспудно опасаться молчания Кайло, его нечитаемых чёрных глаз, в которых неустанно бушевали огни самого Мустафара, даже на самых холодных из планет, где они успели побывать.

Эти огни одновременно манили и ранили, пугали и будто просили о помощи, а сам Кайло, когда не кричал и не пытался приказывать, вдруг разом застывал камнем, словно вся жизнь выходила из него вместе с голосом, и только огонь оставался где-то внутри, опасный и непонятный.

Рей грустно улыбается сама себе и своей дурацкой затее: клин клином, боль — болью, память — памятью. Одно другому не помешает, но, возможно, приструнит давние переживания, приглушит их и присыплет песком. Рей аккуратно берёт в ладони маленькую каменную розу и поднимается с угрюмой решимостью.

***

При всём желании они не смогли бы сбежать друг от друга так, чтобы не найтись потом. Это могло бы стать их общим благословением, но чаще ощущалось истовым проклятием. Наверное, поэтому Кайло за ней и не побежал тогда, на закате — ведь всё равно бы Рей никуда не делась — и сейчас от этой горькой мысли ей хочется рваться, царапаться и кричать раненым зверем, но Сила всё равно оставалась к ним неумолима, что бы там Сноук ни вещал в свои последние минуты перед ударом Кайло.

Поэтому, лишь только вслушавшись в рокот Силы, Рей без труда находит Кайло по возмущениям невидимых волн — даже когда он старается быть незаметным и маскироваться, его след чересчур выразителен, и пустота на том месте, где он скрывает себя, настолько яркая и кричащая, что Рей против воли улыбается этой иронии.

Действительно, это кажется даже забавным: Кайло прячется от неё теперь, хотя она сама первая и сбежала от него. Как это абсурдно и в то же время похоже на Кайло! Рей легко идёт по напряжению силовых линий, они будто трепещут у неё в руках, покалывая пальцы предвкушением неясного и странно воодушевляя.

Кайло знает, конечно же, знает, что она возвращается. Возможно, и сам ждёт её возвращения — но почему тогда хочет скрыться от неё? Странный. Звёзды светят как-то особенно слепяще, их неровный блеск выхватывает одинокий силуэт у корабля, и издалека непонятно, стоит ли Кайло лицом к Рей или спиной, наблюдая за зыбким едва заметным во тьме горизонтом.

Не доходя до Кайло каких-то нескольких шагов, Рей замедляется, едва не спотыкается на ровном месте. Он теперь прекрасно слышит её, но не показывает виду. Ждёт. И весь вес крохотного гипсового сростка кристаллов у Рей в руках вдруг опускается на неё колоссальным как само «Превосходство» камнем и придавливает. Она в самом деле собирается повторить свою детскую фантазию — свою детскую глупость.

А чем, собственно, она в этом хуже Кайло? Он же ведь постоянно возвращается в их разговорах — спорах — к своему детству, и хотя Рей никогда не понять природы его травм, она знает, что они всё так же гнетут его, сколько бы он ни отрекался от них на словах. Слова — как мелкий песок, просачиваются сквозь пальцы и уносятся жарким ветром, остаётся только груз памяти да плещущаяся в глазах лава невыразимого теми лёгкими да летучими словами.

Ункар Платт тогда одной своей гигантской ладонью смахнул целую коллекцию разных роз пустыни, которые набрала для него Рей, озарённая надеждами и детской верой в волшебство. Этой наивной веры больше не осталось ни капли, есть только Сила, что упругой пружиной собирается кольцами в теле, готовая в любой момент распрямиться и захватить весь мир, стремительная и неостановимая.

Эта Сила, видимо, отражается у Рей в глазах, когда Кайло поворачивается к ней с нечитаемым лицом. Не злится, но и не спокоен, не расстроен, но и не радостен, явно хочет говорить с ней, но молчит — лицо Кайло выразительно и подвижно как быстрая вода, и иногда Рей думает, что вечность бы целую глядела в него, как в бегущий поток, так её притягивает эта бурная внутренняя жизнь в Кайло, что столь глубоко запрятана им и не выпускается наружу.

Что ж, получается, что говорить придётся ей. Рей не станет извиняться за то, что сбежала, — в конце концов Кайло сам увязался за ней, хотя и не должен был, и его слов было вполне достаточно, она бы справилась и без его присутствия, и он ещё и подошёл к ней слишком близко, опасно, а теперь у неё в руках роза из гипса, которую он сейчас же отвергнет, как кусок мусора.

И можно будет начинать собирать воедино из осколков собственную жизнь. Наконец-то.

Она же мусорщица, в самом деле! Да и не Кайло ли твердил ей об этом столько раз, сорванным голосом, безжалостно и с отчаянием — так надеялся заставить её понять что-то такое, чего она якобы не знала и не хотела увидеть: о себе и своих родителях, о резко пробудившихся способностях и о полыхающей отметине Силы, что призвала её и сделала своим безвольным оружием.

Так что сейчас ему остаётся лишь повторить то, что было им уже проговорено множество раз. Вот только в отличие от прошлой попытки, от хлипкой детской мечты, сейчас Рей сохранит эту маленькую каменную розу при себе, чтобы та послужила ей напоминанием впоследствии. Рей не станет оставлять её в пустыне, но увезёт с собой и будет мысленно возвращаться к этому дню всегда, когда ей покажется, что глупое волшебство берёт верх над Силой.

Рей подходит на расстояние вытянутой руки к Кайло и сама протягивает руку ему навстречу, раскрывая ладонь. Они уже так сделали однажды над костром далёкой как сон Ач-То, но теперь ладонь Рей не пустая. 

Странное предвкушение, одновременно злобное и горячее, жалит и согревает её изнутри. Сейчас, сейчас! Ещё минута знакомых словесных унижений, и всё закончится. Совершенно не важно, как и на чём Рей станет потом улетать с Джакку, всё теперь — неважно.

Особенно неважно то, что Кайло всё-таки немного принц, пусть он и сын принцессы взорванной планеты, но принц — пусть из других сказок о другом волшебстве, где в семье волшебника есть и мать, и отец, и даже дядя; где светло и тепло и много вещей, так много разных и совершенно невообразимых вещей, что маленькая и невзрачная роза пустыни точно покажется среди них куском мусора.

Рей с удивлением отмечает про себя, что с одной стороны ждёт этого, жаждет отвержения — и ей страшно. Но страх был с ней всегда, а жажда — новая и жгучая, она поможет ей побороть вросший под кожу страх, поможет изгнать его и избавиться ото всего, что связывает её с этим человеком, если уж не получается иначе разорвать их соединение в Силе. Ведь так будет лучше, лучше для них обоих.

— Это тебе. — Рей находит смелость смотреть Кайло прямо в глаза, чего никогда не боялась прежде, но сейчас вдруг нестерпимо хочется отвернуться, точно в ожидании приближающейся пощёчины. Сейчас, ещё чуть-чуть, только замах крупной ладони в чёрном и плотном, но она больше не маленькая девочка, она теперь сильная, она отпрыгнет вовремя, не даст себя в обиду…

Кайло не движется и наблюдает за ней, вслушиваясь в колебания Силы и её дрожь. Рей выдыхает почти разочарованно и решает уточнить:  
— Подарок. Это роза пустыни. Они вырастают в песке, сами по себе, представляешь, никто их не создаёт, а выглядят так, будто кто-то лазером их вытачивал, или на принтере печатал, или даже…

Рей ловит себя на том, что начинает восторженно нахваливать скромный, хотя и чудной камень. Кайло рос во дворцах и ассамблеях, где уж наверняка видел достаточно драгоценностей на высоких чинах разных миров. К чему ему эти глупости, что она рассказывает о неживой фауне какой-то далёкой помойной планеты?

Кайло протягивает к Рей руку и берёт её маленькую ладонь в свою, накрывает длинными пальцами вместе с розой.  
— Сами по себе, — говорит он и смотрит на Рей. Его рука такая горячая, что ещё немного и кажется, что она обожжёт Рей кожу, но она не отдёргивает ладонь — ведь так роза пустыни упадёт и её подарок не будет ни принят, ни отвергнут.

Второй рукой Кайло накрывает её руку и внезапным резким движением притягивает Рей к себе. Ладонь с зажатой в ней розой вдруг оказывается у самого его сердца, и Рей отчётливо слышит, как то колотится. Слишком громко, Кайло, почему так громко?..

— Мне никто никогда не делал таких подарков. Спасибо. — Кайло дышит Рей в макушку, а она не может поверить в то, что он говорит правду. Разве его родители не?.. Скомканные и отдающие застарелой болью мысли красными всполохами проносятся по их связи, вталкиваются клубками игл в её распахнутое сознание, заполняют голову Рей полуистёртыми образами и калечат, так сильно калечат её, и она не понимает, отчего.

Вот Сноук достаёт покорёженный шлем Вейдера и протягивает его ещё юному Кайло. Лучший на свете подарок, никакие вещи не сравнятся с ним, никакие прежние победы и достижения. Едкий запах плавящегося металла и горелой плоти набивается Рей в ноздри так, что она хрипит и почти задыхается. Но тотчас же выдыхает свободно, когда Хан на том треклятом мосту протягивает к сыну ладонь и гладит Бена по щеке — а через секунду тот активирует меч. Это прикосновение отца тоже — подарок?

Рей чувствует на своих щеках слёзы и не уверена в точности, чьи они. Кайло прижимает маленький кристалл гипса к сердцу и, кажется, радуется сквозь их общие слёзы. Но чему, чему ему радоваться, это же всего лишь камень, и даже не драгоценный, и уж точно не прикосновение родного человека, и не проклятый артефакт, который сломает ему жизнь на ближайшие десять лет, так почему же?

Рей не выдерживает и спрашивает, но получается, что говорит она куда-то Кайло под ключицу, откуда её голос звучит глухо и незнакомо. Нужно сделать шаг назад, отойти, но почему-то больше не хочется этого делать.

Кайло шумно дышит над ней, огромная и тёплая скала вдруг ожила и стала человеком, и этот человек не впадает в ярость или неистовство, этот человек зачем-то нервно ищет её вторую руку и тоже забирает в свою.

— Это всего лишь камень… Кайло. — Ей очень тяжело не называть его Беном, соблюдать условия их хрупкого перемирия, построенного на истинных и ложных именах, на словах, которые нельзя произносить, и действиях, которые не следует совершать.

— Это не только камень, Рей. И не только подарок. — Кажется, Кайло хочет объяснять дальше, но замолкает, всё ещё тяжело, исступлённо вдыхая и крепко прижимая Рей к себе.

Её руку не оттолкнули, но вместо этого притянули к себе её всю. После всех их драк и выяснений отношений — простая мусорщица приносит бывшему властелину мира простой камень, пусть и причудливо выросший из кристаллов, а тот принимает его, как будто этот камень — важен. Как будто и она, его дарительница, — не менее важна.

А потом Кайло докасается губами её пропылённых жёстких волос, словно целует её в макушку. И он на самом деле целует, и зачем, зачем только он это делает, а Рей почему-то жмётся к нему, и камень в её руках действительно больше не просто камень, и не только подарок.


End file.
